Sensei's Musical Love
by MinaSakura
Summary: "Hotaru, why I feel this way? Am I in love, my heart is beating fast as he sing and every time he looked at me I can't looked straight in his eyes, tell me Hotaru..Don't tell me that I'm in love with our SENSEI!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this fanfic titled "Sensei's Musical Love" or S.M.L, this is not a musical theater or etc, but this is all about of Love with a twist of Musics.**

**I wrote this story 'coz, I'm inspired today and the plots that I imagining is what I wrote yesterday. :))**

**So be at my side and do th (read and review) giggle! :D Let's start!**

Mikan- 14 years old.

Hotaru- 14 years old.

Natsume- ? look for the next chapter

Tsubasa-? look for the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 1- I want to buy that! =(

Afternoon at the Imai'Sakura Restaurant

"Hotaru! The foods are ready!"

"Yeah, I just take this ice creams to the costumers table!"

A brunette girl is cooking costumer's foods. And a short black-haired colored bringing the foods in the costumers

"Take it!" Mikan yelled from the kitchen. Hotaru took the foods and brought to the costumer, they played a music on the restaurant. Imai'Sakura Restaurant is the most popular branch of restaurant all over the world, costumers always eating their because they are relaxing by the music played while they're eating and ofcourse the foods is super delicious.

Mikan and Hotaru's parents where partners on the business that's why the restaurant named "Imai'Sakura Restaurant". Mikan love cooking, she's helping the chiefs cook foods. Hotaru is helping too, by serving foods. (This time Hotaru is a happy mood girl sometimes)

* * *

"Wew!this is fun! we work all day! I think this is a good exercise for you Hotaru, you said that you want to lose pounds right?" Mikan giggled. "Yes, your right and I feel it! I'm gonna loose weight, you'll see." Hotaru at joked tone. They are walking inside the mall shopping after work.

They go inside the MUSICIANS SHOP

"Woah! Guitars, pianos and Drums (this drums that are used in rock bands) awesome! This drums I want to buy this one! but..." Mikan looked at the price tag

"Ooops, 45 thou-"

"Oh-oh"

"Okay, I will promise that I will buy this!" Mikan excitedly tone. "But for now let's go home because I'm tired.. Mikan idiot" Hotaru smiled. Mikan responds a smile and they went home.

* * *

That's it for now! bye, don't forget to 'R n R'

:)))


	2. Chapter 2

HI, me again of course.. I want to thank who viewed or read the chapter 1. :)

Then this is the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2- GONE!

After Mikan shopped with Hotaru they went home. Mikan is looking for her parents. (You'll not notice where they are because their house is a MANSION)

"Mom, I'm home.. where are you?" Mikan looked around.

"Hi sweetie, I'm here at the kitchen cooking your favorite food!" Yuka responds. Mikan quickly went their.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"I want to buy the drums.."

"What? Drums?"

"Yeah, if you want, you know that I love music right?"

"Yes of course, how much?"

"ehh.. 4...it's 45, 000"

Yuka made a fake coughed. "Mom are you alright?". "Yes I'm alright Mikan, okay but take care of that drums because that pretty expensive.." Yuka said.

"Sure Mom! You're the best!" Mikan hugged her hugged each other and brought the cooked food on their dining room.

"Hon, let's eat our dinner" Yuka said. "Okay.." Izumi replied from their room changing his clothes.

Izumi quickly ran downstairs and he sat. "Mikan, you are becoming a senpai, so I want you to know that no boyfriend okay?" Izumi smiled.

"But dad! My grades are very good, I don't like!"

"Honey, Mikan is already 14, yes she is still young but let her what she want to do in her life, having boyfriend is part of a teenage life right? And her grades is good, we've no problem with that"

"NO." Izumi raised his voice.

"YES" Yuka raised her voice.

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

"Ooops, did you heard that Mikan your dad said yes right?"Yuka laughed. "Ahaha! Dad said YES I heard it!" Mikan hugged her dad.

"Okay fine, but promise your grades are goods. And your mother is pretty wise ha." Izumi smirked. "Yeah, and please stop smirking dad! you looked like a bad boy in your attitude.. " Mikan pinched Izumi's cheeks.

"But we love that!" Mikan and Yuka unison and they giggled.

Tomorrow MORNING

* * *

RING! RING! Mikan answered the call. "Hello, Hotaru" she rubbed her eyes. "You said that today you will buy that stupid drums right? So get up on your bed and the meeting place is in front of that shop, bye" Hotaru turned off the phone. Mikan rushed to get up and bathe with a cool water, she had no time to turn the water hot. "Aww! it's cold.."

After she bathe, she dressed blue dress matching with blue sandals. The car and her driver is ready, Mikan ride on it and went to the shop.

AT THE SHOP

"Hotaru, let's go."

"You are 2 hours late."

"Urgh! I know you don't have to mention it!"

"Fine"

"Let's go inside.." Mikan and Hotaru went inside. "Uhm, Mr. I want to buy the drums, I'm the girl here yesterday." Mikan said.

"Sorry Mam but the drums are already reserve." the owner of the shop said. Mikan and Hotaru look at each other

"Who's that and I will kill that"

"Stop saying that Hotaru. We must find who had the reserve of the drum"

"but where is the drums."

"Their at the side of the cashier"

They went at the cashier. "Ms. Cashier, who had the reserved of that drums?" Mikan asked.

"Me." A cool voice of a guy behind them. Mikan and Hotaru looked behind. "It's tall" "Yeah right."

Mikan looked him from head to toe, "Urgh! This is terrible!" she thought, her veins wanted to pop out!

The guy payed at the cashier and after that the guy smirked at Mikan and he gone.

"URGH! IT'S GONE!" Mikan yelled. "Mam, please calm, there's more beautiful than drums, it's a guitar." the one of the staff said. "Guitar?" Mikan calmed when she heard guitar. "Where is that?" she added. "This way Ma'am."

* * *

oookkkaaaayyyy... so what we gonna do, we will do R n R, have a nice day to all! :) )) :) :)

:P

:D

:O


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone I'm sorry I will not update my stories because I'm working the chapters.

And I will edit the chapters starts chapter 1-8 of Let me be yours natsume kun, chapters of Dear Diary(School days of mine), chapters of Sensei's musical love, and the chapter of You are beautiful

So expect that one day if I finish it and you saw the story different from before then I edited it.

I'll just edited it a little.

once I finish that all and I update it please when that time comes please support my stories as your support from the others thanks! :)

I will come back soon! :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alerted in this story THANK YOU KEEP SUPPORTING I LOVE YOU AISHITERU MINNA!

AW27

Akira Tsubaki

Mika-chan66

Panda7180

PureSakura1999

XxTwilightteamEdwardXx

decentcat

gabsterela

hana-hime-sama

love Nat and Mi

nicolelocin08

residenteviler

Favorited I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!

AW27

Eka19

Mika-chan66

Panda7180

Rainbowblossom99

SakurianaHime

hana-hime-sama

nicolelocin08

residenteviler

and for those who are supporting my other stories yap, I love u all

I gonna come back soon! And please the silent readers i hope they can evolve to a active readers I mean just feel free and leave a review in what your minds said on that story :) And I'm not a mad author I'm just a horrible very horrible author... and I will continue my stories

thanks for the review of this story :)


End file.
